<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chibi Matchmakers by Scarash669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965571">The Chibi Matchmakers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarash669/pseuds/Scarash669'>Scarash669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's in Their Eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Give me your prompts, I haven't written in so long, M/M, Multi, OOC, Office Blowjobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Slow Burn, Smut, Yup I've gone there, gay ninjas, un-beta'd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarash669/pseuds/Scarash669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto approaches Sarada and tells her the thoughts that were provoked by seeing their dads together. Together, along with their teammate, decide to prove Boruto's suspicions before plans to set things right!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's in Their Eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Author's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl365/gifts">Animefangirl365</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good evening fellow readers!</p>
<p>I hope everyone is safe and doing well during these interesting times. There are just some things that I would like to discuss before I start this show. </p>
<p>First being, thank you so much for reading my previous work, "It's in their eyes". I got so many kudos, and some amazing encouragement to proceed with this. It has been over 10 years since I even written a story that made it past 1 paragraph. However, I admit that I'm a total sucker for the adult versions of Naruto and Sasuke. However, I have a hard time accepting, primarily, Sasuke's and Sakura's marriage. I'm afraid that I won't be able to complete this story since I don't have a clear image of how I want the story to end. </p>
<p>Which is where YOU GUYS come in!</p>
<p>Honestly, this story was generated by the idea posed by Animefangirl365. </p>
<p>I too want to see Sasuke and Naruto come together with the blessing of their children. That said, I also want to give Sakura and Hinata an ending that they deserve as well. Both women spent YEARS pining after the two men and I want to give them happy endings. </p>
<p>That being said, I have no idea who I want to pair them with, T_T. </p>
<p>So, if you guys have a person (male or female) that you think Sakura or Hinata should end up with, let me know in the comments! Tell me why you think they should be together!</p>
<p>If you would like to see a situation or scene play out, I'd be happy to write out your prompts!</p>
<p>Finally, none of my chapters will be beta'd or proofread past whatever check I do. My knowledge of jutsus, canon history, etc are all VERY sketchy, though I promise to do my best to keep them in character as much as I can.</p>
<p>That being said, I hope everyone enjoys this story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Telling Sarada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unable to forget the image of their fathers looking at one another, Boruto confides in Sarada and Mitsuki what he saw.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Neh, Sarada,” Boruto grumbled one day while their team was out to lunch without their Sensei. Given that the Uchiha sat across from her had her mouth full, she merely grunted her acknowledgement. Mitsuki sat next to him and he paused his next bite as Boruto did not continue straight away and was simply staring at the food in front of him. </p>
<p>Sarada put her utensil down and simply waited. It was obvious that whatever her blond teammate had to say, it was serious enough that he was having a hard time talking about it. Or at the very least was putting thoughts into his words before he just said them.</p>
<p>“Do you-” He cut off, the hand holding his chopsticks flexing. “Do you think your mom is happy? With your dad?”</p>
<p>“Of course she is!” Sarada snapped as she glared daggers into her teammate. “Why would you ask such a thing?”</p>
<p>If tones could kill a person, Boruto was sure that he would be dead where he sat. However, he couldn’t forget the look that their fathers had shared together, and the loneliness - that he was now more aware of than ever before - in his mother’s eyes when she looked at the Hokage. He wondered if it was the same for Sarada’s mother. Was the pink haired Uchiha aware of the two men’s feelings?</p>
<p>“My mom…” Boruto started, not really sure how to explain what he doesn’t entirely understand himself. “There is a look in her eyes that I’ve started noticing now that Sasuke-san has returned home and Dad spends even less time at home now than before, which is pretty impossible. As we get older, there are things that I’m starting to notice that I didn’t before. Mom has a sad, lonely look whenever she sees our dads together. So, I was wondering if your mom ever seemed lonely. After all, she has been with our dads the longest so I'm sure she's watched them longer than even mom."</p>
<p>Boruto paused for a moment before putting his utensils down and rubbing one hand over his face. Without him wanting to, his mind turned to when he had been in the past. He knew that both women had harbored feelings since they were children for each respectful male, but how much of those feelings were real versus each adult doing what they thought was expected? Even back then, his dad had been hyper focused on his rogue teammate. </p>
<p>"I mean, don't get me wrong, we exist because our parents hooked up, but are they really happy as things are," Boruto asked. </p>
<p>Sarada shared a frown with Mitsuki as she contemplated the Blonde's words. Such thoughts had often plagued the young Uchiha's own thoughts. While their situations were different, they were similar in many ways. While Boruto's father was in the village, she was aware that the Hokage was rarely home. So in many ways, while her own father was never home, at least he had the physical distance that prevented her from seeing him. Even she questioned whether or not her father actually loved her mother or not. When she had asked him, he had simply stated that they did their duty to each other as she existed. </p>
<p>"Boruto," Mitsuki spoke up, his voice low and soft, almost like he was speaking to a wounded animal. "Where did these thoughts start from?"</p>
<p>The blonde glanced up, for some reason surprised that his teammate had joined the conversation. Then he glanced back at his plate, his face flushing as he bit his lower lip nervously. </p>
<p>".... I-I don't know," Boruto stumbled over his words. "It's just something I'm becoming more aware of, how people interact with one another. How they look at someone. I've learned that sometimes words or thoughts don't always need to be vocalized. That sometimes, it's the things that aren't said out loud that say the most."</p>
<p>"What did you see, Boruto?"</p>
<p>As he twisted his hands in the napkin in his lap. For some reason, he was nervous vocalising what he had seen on the Hokage Tower roof. Glancing around him, Boruto noticed that several people at tables around them were doing their best to eavesdrop without being overly obvious. So he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Not here. Let's go somewhere else."</p>
<p>He was thankful when both of his teammates agreed, both already moving to pay as the food was forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later found Team 7 at one of the training grounds above the Hokage Monument. There, the uzumaki child told his teammate of what he had seen in the past and of the things he noticed upon his return.</p>
<p>Finally, with Mitsuki's help, he was able to drag out of Sarada, that yes, she believed her mother to be lonely. How could Sakura not be when her husband was always away? Sarada's feelings about her father felt as complicated as ever.  She had always wondered if her father loved her and her mother. After having spent time with him, she still has a hard time understanding what older Uchiha thought. </p>
<p>"It's decided then," Sarada exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We need to gather more information."</p>
<p>"Step 1! Discover how happy your parents are in their circumstances," Mitsuki stated, raising a finger to keep track of the steps.</p>
<p>"Step 2! Break them up if they're unhappy," Boruto followed up, holding 2 fingers. </p>
<p>"Step 3, find new partners for our moms," Sarada agreed. </p>
<p>Each genin stretched out a hand, one on top of the other. </p>
<p>"Let's do this!" </p>
<p>Thus began Operation: divide and conquer!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That wraps up this chapter! Again, if you have a situation or scenerio that would like to see the kids or the parents in, let me know! Otherwise, I'll do my best to waddle through this story. Any kind words are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How to begin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiba finds Boruto cloud gazing as the child ponders how to get team 7's plan in motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, it seems that I like to bounce POVS while remaining in third person. I tried to make it clear whose thoughts belonged to who, but apparently, I'm bad at that so let me know how that goes. In the mean time, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Discover how happy their parents were in their circumstances…</p>
<p>A few days had passed since they had made that first step decision however they realized they weren't entirely sure about how to even confirm or deny the situation. After all, it didn't entirely feel like it was possible to just walk up to one of their mothers and ask how they felt in regards to their fathers relationships. This was a subject that he had no experience with so he didn't know how to bring it up to his mother.</p>
<p>"Dammit! I don't know what to do!" </p>
<p>Boruto ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before falling onto his back to look up at the blue sky. He found himself alone that afternoon as Sarada and Mitsuki had plans with their respective parental units. After doing his chores, he had decided to go for a walk before discovering a nice shaded area with a slope where he could lay and cloud watch. </p>
<p>"You know, I'm pretty sure Hinata-chan would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you say that," a voice called out to him. </p>
<p>Tensing, Boruto tilted his head backwards and he was forced to roll over his stomach to look at the speaker. "Kiba-san!"</p>
<p>"Yo!" The adult gave a small salute with a grin before working forward to join the genin under the shade. Once seated, the brunette leaned back to look up at the few white clouds in the sky. "What's up, kid? Seems like you've got some things on your mind."</p>
<p>Being reminded of his current frustration, the blonde groaned again, falling back onto his back. Was it even safe to confide in the adult? Boruto knew that Inuzuka had been on a team with his mom, along with Shino-sensei, which meant that the two men would probably understand his mother best. That being said, how could he be sure that the dog lover wouldn't try to end things and prove a thorn in their plans. But….. maybe his perspective would be useful.</p>
<p>"Neh, kiba-san," Boruto started, his tone uncertain. "How do you approach the subject with someone about whether or not that person is really happy?" As he asked his question, his blue eyes glanced over to judge his reaction. </p>
<p>For a split second, Kiba looked like he got suckered punched in the gut before he wiped his expression and the smile returned. Though Boruto noticed that it seemed a bit forced compared to before. However, Boruto watched as the older man crossed his arms, one hand stroked his beard. Kiba even turned his eyes towards the sky as he contemplated the child's question. At least the Blonde was being taken seriously. That was nice.</p>
<p>"I think that depends on the situation," Kiba answered, turning his gaze back to Boruto and blue eyes returned to the sky above him. "Why are you questioning if this person is happy?"</p>
<p>Boruto didn't answer right away. If this went wrong, all of Team 7's plans would go up in smoke. However, he could no longer keep things to himself. </p>
<p>"It's in her eyes," Boruto grumbled, not able to look the adult in the eyes. "It's something I've always seen in mom's eyes when she thinks no one is looking. I never understood what emotion it was that I was seeing, but I think I understand now after my last adventure with Sasuke-san."</p>
<p>Since the boy didn't look at him, Boruto missed Kiba's reaction when he revealed who he was talking about Hinata. Kiba's eyes narrowed with a seriousness that rarely reared its head. His left hand tightened into a fist, his nails digging into his palm even as old feelings rolled through him. Inuzuka internally admitted that he still felt far too much in regards to the Hyuuga girl even though he had done his best to bury and kill whatever he had felt for her, but knew he needed to keep his calm if he wanted to understand the Uzumaki child. </p>
<p>When the child seemed as though he wouldn't continue, Kiba prompted him once he was sure his voice wouldn't falter. "What is it you see in Hinata-chan's eyes?"</p>
<p>Blue eyes shifted from the sky to Kiba's. There was a small pause before Boruto answered confidently. "Loneliness."</p>
<p>Sighing, the blonde sat up while Kiba processed the information. Boruto crossed his legs and looked at the diamond in the center of his hand. "I've come to understand what loneliness and sadness looks like. I've come to understand that even if you can't read a person's expression, their eyes will almost always tell you what their face won't. You just have to be willing to look.”</p>
<p>The two ninjas sat quietly for several minutes, each processing their own thoughts.</p>
<p>"I want mom to be happy," Boruto said softly. "And I don't think my dad does. How can he when he's never around?"</p>
<p>Boruto found himself surprised when Kiba reached over and ruffled up his hair with a grin on his face. “I guess even you are growing up huh,” the older male mused. “Listen kid, there are some subjects that are never easy to approach, much less even bring up. Especially when you are a kid. The best thing you can do is be straight forward and approach an adult that you trust, gather up the courage, and just say the words in your heart. Don’t worry too much, Boruto. Your mom is stronger than she looks. I’ll see about checking in on her for you to see if I can help out.”</p>
<p>Kiba kept his chuckle to himself as he saw the kid look at him with a calculating expression on. He could almost see Naruto reflected back on him for a moment, but this particular expression, Kiba had seen most often on the Hyuuga girl. If he didn’t know any better, he would almost think that the kid was coming up with a plan that the Chuunin was afraid he would regret later. Then, the blonde child grinned at him with gratitude, and Kiba saw all Naruto again. </p>
<p>“Thanks Kiba!”</p>
<p>Standing up, Boruto stretched before resting his hands on his hips. “I’ll check in with you later then for a status report! Good luck! I’m sure you know mom can be a hard nut to crack!”</p>
<p>Before Kiba could agree, the child was already bouncing off to whatever was next on his agenda for the day and the adult chuckled to himself as he stood. “Well then, let’s go see Hinata!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have I told you guys that you are amazing? Because if not, you totally are. I discovered in this last week that I seem to much better at writing flourishing moments that exist in what isn't spoken out loud. So to write a flushed out story, is actually quite terrifying lol however your encouragements, and couple suggests have been amazing. That being said, I've decided that it's going to be a Kiba/Hinata, Sakura/Rock Lee, and Sasuke/Naruto. I'm more than happy to accept any ideas or prompts you want to see flushed outs. Please leave thoughts, feedback, kudos, etc. Your encouragements have been so helpful. See you guys next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sarada's decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarada observes Sakura and Sasuke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos/comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, end note is a bit graphic about internet searches.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had decided that they were to verify how her parents felt about each other. Sarada wasn't sure how to go about doing that but she recalled that Boruto had seen it and their father's eyes when they looked at each other. So she figured that perhaps she had some time or the perfect opportunity rather to see if that was true for her parents as they were getting together for an afternoon picnic at her insistence. Sarada knew that it was one of the few days off her mother had from the hospital and Sarada also knew that her father would be home so she hoped to rope him in.</p>
<p>The night before, Sarada had managed to get the agreement for attendance from both parents so she woke early to make sandwiches for lunch. As she worked in the kitchen, she hummed to herself with quiet excitement. Afterall, she couldn't remember the last time they had a picnic as a family. The genin started the coffee pot and started preparations to make BLT. Though, She tried to move quietly as her father was asleep on the couch. The young Uchiha paused, her dark eyes swinging to look at the back of the couch. It had never occurred to her before. Perhaps it was strange that her father slept on the couch instead of joining her mother in the room. Sarada had always assumed it was because her father always came home late and didn't want to disturb his wife.</p>
<p>How many times had her parents shared the same bed outside of missions?</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she continued about her business. Just as she finished packing the sandwiches, Sarada heard movement from the couch. Glancing over at her father, she briefly watched as he rubbed his hand over his face. In a way, it really was unfair how well put together her father looked when he first woke compared to her. Sarada felt like she always looked like death warmed up with her hair lopsided to give her crazy bed head. However, she could see the shadows in his eye that betrayed his distress from whatever he had been dreaming of. </p>
<p>"Morning papa" Sarada exclaimed as she turned back to her duty. </p>
<p>"Hn."</p>
<p>Smiling, she listened as he got up and began to fill sandwich bags with chips. </p>
<p>Couple hours later, found the Uchiha family sitting at a park on a blanket with their early lunch half eaten. Sakura and Sarada had done most of the talking while Sasuke mostly sat quietly, only interjecting to ask clarifying questions. Sarada admitted that it felt nice when her father did speak. It felt like he was giving her his full attention and he had a small smile on his face which serves to make his expression almost gentle. </p>
<p>However, she could see what Boruto meant. The sadness in Sakura's eyes when Sasuke didn't respond the way she wanted, or the way Sasuke oh-so subtly moved away from his wife's touch. While her parents spoke to each other (or rather Sakura spoke to Sasuke), Sarada took the time to study the ninja in front of her. </p>
<p>Sasuke Uchiha, last of his line until her. Much of his history was hidden from public view, but after Boruto's trip to the past, she knew that her father had spent much of his life away from Konoha. He had said that she was proof of their feelings, but Sarada was old enough to understand that could mean many different things. She noticed that while he looked at her gently, his face seemed to adopt a more indifferent expression when responding to Sakura.</p>
<p>When she shifted the subject to include the Hokage, Sarada watched with interest as her father's eyes and expression changed as her mother shared stories of the Hokage's 'idiocy'. Which, Sarada was happy to share stories that compared the blonde man to his son. However, what was different was Sasuke would chuckle occasionally. He seemed content to sit under the tree and talk about the blond father-son duo. She had never seen her father look, dare she say, relaxed and the affection was clear on his usually stoic face. </p>
<p>Turning her eyes to her mother, Sarada frowned for a moment as her parents continued to talk. The young Uchiha knew that her mother was attractive, although she would argue the pinkette was most beautiful with her hair grown out versus the short length her mother currently wore it at. However, if Sarada looked carefully past the smile on the older woman's face, she could see the whispers of grief, insecurity, and longing in the lines that she was sure wasn't there before. </p>
<p>Now that she thought about it, why was her mother so docile around her father? Sarada knew the pinkette to have a fierce temper and was never one to be pushed around, especially within the hospital walls. In a way, it was almost like Sakura had split personalities… Sarada's eyes widened with that thought before shaking it off.</p>
<p>By the end of the picnic an hour later, Sarada had already made a decision in regards to her parents. She was going to break them up! If Boruto was right about her father, it wasn't fair that her parents remain together. She wanted to see happiness radiate from her parent's cores. </p>
<p>The only problem was, how do you split up a couple where one partner waited years for the other?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, for some reason this chapter was WAY easier to write than the last one. I've decided not to finalize Hinata's end partner as I'm still sort of bouncing on the guy. This has been a little interesting in the debating process as I've recently discovered the dark side of the web in lovely regards to a Naruto hentai Google search.... Let's just say I didn't know such animations existed and I've been absorbing it very quickly. At this point, I admit I'm searching to who visually appeals to me most when partnered with Hinata as I got some suggestions. </p>
<p>Also, I've already started on Sakura's and Sasuke's separation chapter. It's strange how well I can see that chapter play out but everything leading up to it is completely blurry. I look forward to seeing how it goes. </p>
<p>See you next time ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunited Team 8 Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiba drags Shino to confront Hinata about Boruto's worries!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm late, but I made it! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On his way to find the Hyuu- Ahem, Uzumaki woman, Kiba corrected, he stopped briefly at the school. He hoped to entice his old teammate into joining him in ambushing their female friend. He found the teacher at his desk and it wasn't long before the dog lover convinced Shino to join him for the old Team 8 reunion, though the other male was not subtle in his suspicion of what Kiba was up to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the chunin was away from the blonde child, Kiba acknowledged that Hinata's and Naruto's marriage and its status quo was none of his business. However, if Boruto was right… if Hinata was unhappy… honestly, what could he do? He could keep her company and maybe help her not feel quite so alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hinata opened the door after Shino had knocked on it, Kiba threw a grin on his face. As words were exchanged, Kiba was happy to see his old teammate doing well. She seemed to have good weight on her, no bags under her eyes, and no obvious other sign of distress. As he agreed to getting a glass of water, Kiba took a moment to open his sense and took a slow deep breath. The kid wasn’t lying in one regard. Hinata’s home had many different scents. However, Naruto’s personal scent was barely in the living room. If Naruto’s scent was this weak in the common area, what was it like in the rest of the house?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Kiba knew he seemed out of whack compared to normal, however, now that Boruto had brought his home situation to Chunin’s attention, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was thankfully that neither teammate called him out on his behavior. Turning his attention to Hinata, Kiba continued to respond as he felt was needed but otherwise did not contribute to the conversation. Kiba had learned several years ago that if he concentrated just right, he could smell a person’s emotions. Each emotion had a different type of scent to it that after a lot of practice had learned, and even identified. After that, Kiba had always made sure to be very careful to not breathe too deeply around certain people as it gave his senses more information than he felt he should be privy to. However, this was Hinata, and he needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he felt was almost like a slap to the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loneliness. Sadness. Aching. Unfulfilled desire. It was in that moment that Hinata’s expression changed in Kiba's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face never changed. She still had that soft smile and was looking at them both with a gentleness that belied her strength. Like she was in fact happy to see them. It made him want to wrap his arms around the woman sitting across the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How had he never noticed? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>encouraged </span>
  </em>
  <span>her love for Naruto. Celebrated that her love had been reciprocated when the blond had asked her to marry him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When those lavender eyes turned to him in question, Kiba realised that he was expected to respond, but didn’t know what was said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiba?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been since Naruto has actually come home for more than just a quick nap or shower,” Kiba asked suddenly, no longer feeling that he wanted to beat around the bush. He kept his stare firm as he ignored Shino’s sudden tenseness and Hinata’s small gasp of surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Byakugan Princess’ face flushed briefly before looking away, almost as if in search of her children. Kiba knew she wouldn’t find anyone. Boruto hadn’t returned, and he could tell that her daughter hadn’t been home in several hours. He watched as her expression turned sour and watched her almost fidget in nervousness as if this was a conversation that she wanted to run from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you ask Kiba,” she asked, still not meeting his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard something interesting from a little birdie,” he answered. “So I came to investigate. Imagine my surprise that the home of my friend and her husband doesn't smell of her husband at all. In fact, even with my nose, Naruto’s scent is so light that he seems like he's never here for longer than perhaps a shower or a change of clothes. Even Shikamaru and Temari’s house has a good healthy dose of Shika’s scent. Again, how long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for what felt like an eternity before Hinata shook her head with no response. Which meant that it was longer than she cared to admit to. Sigh, the brunette ran a hand over his face than his hair as he looked at his old female teammate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you answer this next question, I want you to really think about it first,” Kiba said, his voice lowering with each word. “Are you sure that you are still IN love with Naruto than rather just love him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes jumped to his, surprise flickering in their depths. He watched as she crossed her arms, bringing one hand to her chin as she thought about his question and it made him wish he could read minds. Her eyes flickered to their other teammate and Kiba had to stop his surprise as Shino’s emotions slithered into his nose. Surprise. Happy. Sadness. Hope. Pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What in the hell?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later. He would focus on that later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On second thought, don’t answer that yet Hinata,” Kiba stated before he stood, brushing his clothes out. “I want you to think about it. That man is quite literally a hero so we all love Naruto in different ways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the Aburame by the arm and lifted him, motioning towards the door even though the male moved grudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got more than most did with him. However, at what point should you move on from him? Eventually, your children will notice that he’s not home. That there are problems between their parents because whether you’d like to admit it or not, you have them and one little birdie has already noticed it, then who knows how many more will notice. You are an amazing person, Hinata. How long are you willing to remain unhappy because of a picture you thought you had?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, Kiba had moved to the door, and though his hand rested on the handle, he had stopped. Turning around to look at her, as she had stood and followed them, Kiba smiled sadly at her. “When will you stop settling for less than what you deserve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but he saw her eyes widen at his statement, and Kiba wondered how long it had been since someone spoke to her in such a way that wasn’t her children. “Let’s get together next week, and you can answer me then. Later!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kiba opened the door and walked away with a startled Aburame following him after he said his goodbyes to their teammate. He didn’t even need to look back to know that the Hyuuga/Uzumaki woman was watching his back until he was no longer in sight. He could practically feel her eyes on him as he walked away. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys are too kind to me, seriously. I see your comments and your kudos, and it makes me wanna try so hard. Someone reminded me that this is supposed to fun, and I feel like perhaps I was trying to approach this a bit too seriously. I have no doubt it will happen again, but I need to keep those words close to my heart, so thank you for the support. Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lack of suitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team 7 follow Sakura and Hinata hoping to find possible suitors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later found Team 7, during their off time, following both Sakura and Hinata throughout the day. The children had made their decision in regards to their fathers but they didn't want to leave their mothers to deal with the repercussions of their divorces alone. So the intent was to follow each individual woman to see what suitors would be available. To mention the lack of suitors left a bad aftertaste in Boruto's mouth. </p>
<p>Uchiha Sakura. Director of Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic. One Mother to Uchiha Sarada and wife to Uchiha Sasuke. In Sarada's own words, her mother was as much of a workaholic as her two original teammates. </p>
<p>The three genin had found themselves spending their Sakura-spying time at the hospital while the pinkette attended meetings and patients. She only ever spoke professionally to any of the males she came into contact with. There was never once even an implication that Sakura saw anything more out of any of her peers. </p>
<p>Uzumaki Hinata was not unlike the Medic Director. Since she had Boruto, Hinata had become a stay at home mom. The three of them had followed Hinata during the afternoon while Sakura had been in a long surgery. Hinata had done some grocery shopping, and had stopped at Ino's flower shop before going home. People had stopped her in the streets, but she had only stopped briefly. The end result of the Hinata-spying time was failure.</p>
<p>As the sun began to fall, team 7 walked into Yakiniku Q and found seats. After placing their order, Boruto let out a large sigh.</p>
<p>"Is it possible," Mitsuki started, getting both the Uzumaki and Uchiha's attention. "That maybe we are focusing too hard on your mom's?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean," Sarada asked.</p>
<p>"Both of your moms waited for your dads for a long time right? It wouldn't surprise me if they never saw anyone else. So it stands to reason that perhaps we need to focus on Naruto and Sasuke before their spouses. Once we get them together, or at least to admit their feelings, we can focus on the men that will converge on your mothers once it's known that they are free. We've verified that the men have some kind of feelings, but why have they never acted on it?"</p>
<p>Boruto took a sip of his soda while contemplating his mate's words. Not that he wasn't thankful that his parents hooked up, but it was a good question. Recalling what he gathered from his dad when Sasuke and he went to the past.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm about to say this," boruto mused aloud but paused when the waitress arrived to give them their food. Once the waitress was gone, he continued. "My dad grew up as an orphan since he was born. Is it possible that he never knew or understood what he felt towards Sasuke until it was too late?" </p>
<p>Sarada swallowed the food in her mouth and pointed to Boruto, one eyebrow raised. "Possible, but what about my dad?"</p>
<p>It was Mitsuki that responded.</p>
<p>"Imagine being the last uchiha, and realizing that you like someone. However, that someone is a boy instead of a girl. I imagine back then, he probably had the idea that he would grow up, marry a girl, and reproduce, recreating a bloodline that was very nearly wiped out. You can't do that with a boy." </p>
<p>Boruto remained silent and turned his eyes to his food. It wasn't that. Afterall, Sasuke had left Konoha for revenge. He knew that but it wasn't a terrible point for after Sasuke's return. However, Boruto had to wonder. The rumors and stories that followed the great Sannin most often were not good ones. During his Sensei's time away from Konoha, what had he done? The things in Sasuke's past… was there a reason none of the adults liked to give Sasuke their back? Perhaps, Sasuke hadn't thought he was good enough after having returned?</p>
<p>"-Uto? Did you hear anything about what I just said," Sarada asked, already cleaning off her hands from having finished eating. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?" </p>
<p>" I said, none of that matters considering I exist. So how should we go about hooking them up?"</p>
<p>Even as the last word escaped her mouth, large amount of laughing and hollering echoed through the restaurant as two young uniformed ninja fell out of their booths wrestled on the floor. There was cheering and drinks passed around the celebrating table. </p>
<p>The three genin watched the scene before chuckling and looking away. However, Mitsuki and Sarada jerked in surprise at the gleeful, mischievous grin spread across the Blondes whiskered face.</p>
<p>"Alcohol! I know that Dad has a bottle or two put away especially for when he wants a drink or four. Maybe we can get them super drunk, play a few rounds of truth or dare along with that game 7 minutes in Hell?"</p>
<p>"It's 7 minutes in heaven, Boruto," Sarada exclaimed. "But it's not a bad idea. Lets see if we can do an evening of games!"</p>
<p>With the agreement made, the genin split up. Sarada ran off to get permission to use the house while Sakura was on a long shift. Boruto was off to collect the alcohol and Mitsuki was sent to the grocery store. They had agreed that was everything was finalized and procured, then they would collect the two adults.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's sort of terrifying to be able to see the number of views. To have over 1000 is amazing! Thank you for reading! </p>
<p>I know it's been slow going, but I feel like I'm getting my feet underneath me! After all, 2 chapters in one week? The muse is flying! Lol</p>
<p>I look forward to seeing you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7 Minutes of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto's POV! Naruto finds himself in a tight closet with Sasuke in a game of 7 minutes of Heaven</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry I'm late but here we are! However, please be aware that this gets pretty....... graphic I guess? No over all dirty deeds, but still some juice for ya! It was my first time, I hope it's decent. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing was, Naruto wasn’t entirely sure how he got here. He wasn’t sure how he found himself in a closet, filled with coats and umbrellas and who knows what else with his best friend Sasuke. He couldn’t even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing his back as close to the wall as he could, Naruto pushed a hand against his forehead as he replayed the last hour in his head. How many drinks had his children given him? Now that he tried to think about it, he couldn’t recall his glass ever being empty which would explain the warm buzz of liquid courage in his veins. He needed to create space between him and Sasuke. At the same time, he had to admit, the kids got him good. Naruto could feel his center of gravity was off kilter and he could acknowledge to himself that he was primarily standing courtesy of the wall that he leaned on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, the blonde chuckled to himself. Those brats must have gotten their hands on his stash that he kept away for the particularly harder days. The ones that made him question why he chose to be Hokage in the first place. They didn’t happen often, but even he wasn’t immune to his demons. Naruto felt the shift of the person who had joined him in the dark cubicle of darkness and he felt everything inside of himself zone in on the Uchiha and he immediately tensed as he was reminded of his circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you find amusing about this situation, usuratonkachi,” a deep voice broke through the silence and Naruto had to try to suppress the whispers of goosebumps across his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat and wished he had brought a glass of water with him. However, at his son’s provoking, the blonde had allowed himself to be manipulated into dragging the adult Uchiha into the nearest closet. “I-I was just thinking that the kids got me pretty good,” Naruto admitted, his voice barely a whisper. For some reason, he found it difficult to break the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn. It probably didn’t help that they kept that glass of your filled,” Sasuke echoed his previous thoughts, causing him to chuckle again. Ever as his best friend spoke, Naruto used his voice to center himself. Even he wasn’t entirely sure why he had reacted the way he had. When his son had suggested on a dare that he spend 7 minutes of heaven in a closet with his best friend, his intoxicated brain had been more than thrilled. An excuse. Any excuse. Presented so nicely in front him. How could he not take it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it clicked who had suggested such a thing, and in less than a second, Naruto’s filter had kicked into gear and he had denied the dare. After all, how could he do such a thing? The things that </span>
  <span>could </span>
  <span>happen! After all, it had taken a simple goad from Sasuke’s Daughter that had prompted him to grab the other male and drag him to where they stood now. And it was such a simple one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They are best friends! Of course Hokage-sama and Otou-san would be fine sharing such a close space. They aren’t immature brats like you Boruto!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Sasuke shifted, bringing Naruto’s attention back to the present. As the Uchiha moved, Naruto pursed his lips together to keep the sound of pleasure from escaping. At this moment, the blond was thankful for the darkness that the closet provided as even the smallest brush of Sasuke’s leg against his sent small slivers of lightning through his veins. It was only ever him that sent that kind of electricity through him. Then and even now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke’s voice rippled through the darkness and Naruto’s brain rushed to keep up as the blonde felt his felts breath against his ear as the male’s physical weight settled against Naruto’s own. “6 Minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Naruto felt electricity spike through him once again as he felt Sasuke’s fingertips sneak beneath his shirt and connect with his skin just above his hips. Naruto felt Sasuke brace himself against the blonde, and very quickly, he felt the Uchiha lips brush just briefly along his skin at the base of his neck. Turning his head just a hint towards Sasuke, Naruto could smell the alcohol on the other male and he briefly wondered just how much his best friend had to drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did it matter?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. No. Did it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto swallowed his moan as Sasuke’s hand slid up his stomach in a slow confident streak. He felt Sasuke’s lips ghost from his shoulder and up his throat, gently pressing kisses. It felt as if Sasuke’s hand was touching every once of naked skin that the pale hand could touch, leaving not one area unmarked. “Sas-” Naruto gasped out and he brought one hand to cover his mouth, to smother the sound that tried to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“5 Minutes,” Naruto heard through the darkness. If he hadn’t been so in tune with Sasuke, Naruto was certain that he would have missed it. “Usuratonkachi, touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t. He wouldn’t dare. What if Sasuke changed his mind? What if Sasuke’s timing was wrong? What if the kids opened it? What if Sakura found out? Hin-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s mind went blank as Sasuke’s hand slid through the neck hole to grasp Naruto’s shirt to bring Naruto’s mouth to brunette. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice whispered and Naruto moaned, his eyes shutting despite not being able to see anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the blonde put his hands to work. He shifted, changing their positions so that Sasuke had his back pressed against the wall, Naruto firmly inserting himself in between Sasuke’s legs.  Naruto pushed against Sasuke as his hands snaked around to cup Sasuke’s ass. Naruto lifted Sasuke just enough to force the male to use the blonde for support. In a way, it felt like a switch had been flipped in the blonde's head. The older man reached up, digging his fingers into the blonde locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sasuke requested, Naruto took the moment to run his fingers over the male, but his hand paused momentarily over Sasuke’s stump. Naruto felt a wave of guilt and satisfaction spread through him. So instead he tried to drown out both emotions by locking his lips with Sasuke. Unlike their very first kiss, which had been clumsy and unrefined, this one involved no teeth clashing, no anger. Just a simple urgency to pour their emotions into the one action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“3 Minutes,” Sasuke let out what sounded like a happy sigh as they broke apart and Naruto had to marvel that the male was able to still keep track of time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the male retracted his arm from Naruto’s head, Sasuke didn’t hesitate to run his nails down Naruto’s chest, stomach, then ran small infinity symbols along his pelvis, just above Naruto’s pants. Then, he flattened his palm against Naruto’s stomach, pushing him back just slightly as Sasuke fell to his knees. Naruto’s eyes opened in surprise even as he caught himself from making too much noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s blue eyes glowed in the dark and Sasuke watched as the color deepened as they met his sharigan. Naruto’s real hand settled in Sasuke’s hair as he felt Sasuke lift his shirt and place his lips just over Naruto’s left hip bone. Without ever breaking eye contact, Sasuke gently kissed Naruto’s hips once, then twice before he ran his tongue over the Kyuubi seal that still existed over Naruto’s stomach. The jinchuriki placed his other hand over his mouth to smother the small moans and pants that attempted to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One minute,” Sasuke stated a few moments later, having completed his tongue tracing of the seal on Naruto’s stomach. From his crouched position, he took in Naruto’s appearance and Naruto wanted to punch the self satisfied grin off the Uchiha’s face. Covering his face with the hand that had been covering his mouth, Naruto kept his focus on the red glowing eye stare as he willed his heart to settle down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither adult spoke as the minute ticked by. However as Sasuke stood back up, the male took Naruto’s hand from his hair and placed a gentle kiss against the center of it. It wasn’t until the doorknob rattled as the children opened the door that Naruto let the hand fall to his side and Sasuke allowed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the light flooded the small space, Naruto felt like he’d been punched in the gut but when 3 children revealed themselves behind the door, Naruto flashed them a grin with a thumbs up. “Yosh! Is it time up already?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this was interesting. I had this chapter half written when I hit a really hard depression spell with stress from work, life, etc and found I couldn't write this. Then this evening, this just poured out as it came out. I hope it was worth the wait &lt;3 be safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Second only to Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boruto helps Sasuke put the Hokage to bed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1511 views? You guys!!!! 😭 I love you so much! I never thought this would ever get that far up. Thank you so much ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boruto wasn't sure what he was expecting when they opened the door at the end of 7 minutes. But he knew that seeing his dad grinning at him, his face flushed, shirt rumpled and his hair ruffled as though he had run his hands through his own hair, was not it. </p><p> </p><p>The young blonde shifted his gaze to the Uchiha and he felt confident that something had indeed happened. </p><p> </p><p>The black haired ninja's hair and clothes were also ruffled however the expression on the male was mostly blank except for the small twitch near one corner of Sasuke's mouth. Boruto had learned to look beneath the surface for tall tale signs of Sasuke's mood. It was those small signs that gave way to Sasuke's self satisfied pride that was cooly reflecting in the black eye that stared at the blonde Hokage. </p><p> </p><p>Had Sasuke taken advantage of the situation given to him? </p><p> </p><p>Even though Boruto could hear the chatter in the room, it sounded like white noise in his ears. He watched as his father straightened himself and attempted to step around Boruto's teacher, and the genin watched as Naruto swept too close to Sasuke forcing him to trip. Boruto observed the two men as Sasuke caught the Hokage and they shared a look. </p><p> </p><p>It was the same one that had started this whole adventure. The love that reflected in their eyes made Boruto want to flinch under the intensity. This time though, Boruto saw one emotion in his father's blue eyes that he had never seen directed at his mother. </p><p> </p><p>Desire.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Naruto relaxes into Sasuke's grip, his eyes closing and a soft snore ripples through the white noise the genin had been experiencing. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chuckles as he expertly rearranges the Nanadaime so that Sasuke could use his one good arm to hold onto him. "Usuratonkachi, you shouldn't fall asleep on me just because you are drunk," Sasuke whispers tenderly, dragging the blonde man with him. </p><p> </p><p>Once he had safely removed himself and Naruto from the closet, the Uchiha male looked at the three genin. "I will take Naruto to the spare bedroom so he can sleep off all the alcohol you gave him. I trust you boys will behave while sharing Sarada's floor."</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was the end goal that had Boruto already sensitive to Sasuke's implication and he felt his face heat up. </p><p> </p><p>"Tou-san!"</p><p>"Sensei!"</p><p>"You can trust us!"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chuckled as he nodded. "One of you come help open the door."</p><p> </p><p>In the end, it was agreed that Mitsuki and Sarada would set up the futons for the children while Boruto helped put his dad to bed. Which was fine with him. Perhaps his sensei would be a little more talkative than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Sarada's home wasn't very large so it didn't take long to get to the spare room. However, upon scanning the room, Boruto found himself surprised that it looked like someone currently occupied the room. On the nightstand next to the full size bed was a picture that the blonde genin had seen several times. It was a copy of his dad's genin team, before Sasuke had left. </p><p> </p><p>Next to it was a picture of baby Sarada being held by Sasuke, and lastly, there was a photo of the Uzumaki and Uchiha. It must have been before the children had been born. His dad's only arm was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder with his fingers in a peace sign with one of the biggest, happiest grins that Boruto could recall ever seeing. Sasuke still had his bangs short and in the mismatched gaze held a sad wonderment as he looked at the blonde even though there was a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>At the sound of something being dropped, Boruto turned to see that Sasuke had dropped his dad onto the bed. Quickly, the blonde scurried over to the two males to assist.</p><p> </p><p>"In the dresser, there are spare clothes that we should change your dad into. Bottom drawer."</p><p> </p><p>Without wasting time, Boruto changed directions and did as he was instructed. He paused momentarily when he opened the drawer as he was greeted by a couple of his dad's favored color of choice in shirts with a few pairs of pants that he knew wouldn't fit his sensei.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the pair most like pajama pants and a generic orange shirt, Boruto turned and almost dropped the clothes in his hands. Sasuke had taken the time Boruto used to get behind Naruto and pulled him against the older male on the bed. Sasuke had apparently also used that same time to remove Naruto's shirt and was waiting expectantly. For a one arm man, it was continually surprising Boruto how fast the Uchiha was. </p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, why do you have clothes that fit Dad," boruto asked as he wandered over. He scooted onto the bed and lifted Naruto's arms to begin putting the new shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>"I insisted after I found him passed out in the Hokage chair one too many times," Sasuke answered. "Sakura and I chose this place because of my need to be close to the Hokage in case of emergency."</p><p> </p><p>Boruto froze in his activity and looked up the uchiha. It took his brain several seconds to comprehend a few different things. 1. Sasuke was indeed more talkative (as he should be given the kids made sure his cup was never empty either). 2. Sasuke's voice was clear, but slurred certain words together. 3. Boruto could practically feel the warmth oozing from the adult's voice. 4. Sasuke <strong>needed</strong> to be near the Hokage? "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn't respond at first. Instead he finished pulling down the shirt but let his hand rest on Naruto's hip. He tilted his head just slightly, as if he was nuzzling the side of Naruto's head. Then he wrapped his arms around the blinds waist and said "When I lift him, yank only his pants off and put the pj bottoms on. 1, 2, 3." </p><p> </p><p>As instructed, boruto moved quickly. Once that was complete, the blonde got off the bed and placed his hands on his hips, still waiting for an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Not having moved, Sasuke still sat with his back to the wall and Naruto slowly curled into Sasuke's lap in his sleep. The Uchiha's gaze was still turned to the Hokage but Boruto could tell that the dark haired man was debating with himself. Then, the blonde's patience was rewarded. </p><p> </p><p>"There is a seal on this house that allows me to teleport here regardless of where I am at. Once, before these peaceful times, ninja were always attacking Konoha. Before the war, Konoha had already been leveled once or twice. When I returned and I was cleared for duty, I had a hard time remaining in Konoha. I only came back because of Naruto. No matter where I am, his safety matters to me more than anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Boruto had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke-san" boruto started, his voice barely louder than whisper. "What about Sarada?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned his black eye up to Boruto and he watched as the black faded to red and his gaze seemed to go past the blonde. "Sarada is second only to Naruto."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So after the last chapter, this one sort of just rolled itself right onto paper. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, thank you for all the support! You guys are amazing ❤️ Stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarada's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarada and Mitsuki had quickly set up the futons in her room, though hapazardly, as both genin didn't want to be separate from the excitement yet. She been surprised when the Hokage had fallen asleep rather suddenly, but she acknowledged that he worked very hard most days. However, when she had expressed her pleasure that it was the real Uzumaki and not a clone, Boruto had shared similar thoughts. </p>
<p>She had been grateful that her mother had a 24 hour shift at the hospital. It had allowed for the gathering to be just her team and their fathers. </p>
<p>As her teammate approached the half open door, she grabbed the pale boys arm as the sound of father speaking reached her ears. </p>
<p>"-.... I was cleared for duty, I had a hard time remaining in Konoha. I only came back because of Naruto. No matter where I am, his safety matters to me more than anyone."</p>
<p>"Sasuke-san" boruto started, his voice barely louder than whisper. "What about Sarada?"</p>
<p>Thankfully, Mitsuki moved over just enough to grant Sarada visual to the scene playing out in front of her. There was only one word she could think of when she looked at her father hold her Nanadaime.</p>
<p>Beautiful.</p>
<p>Sasuke turned his black eye up as the black faded to red and his gaze seemed to go past the blonde straight to her. Her father was looking at her.</p>
<p> "Sarada is second only to Naruto."</p>
<p>Sarada could feel the tears filling her eyes and she felt a gentle but firm squeeze on her shoulder. She had often wondered where she stood in his life. He did spend several years of her childhood away from the village. Did that mean she ranked higher than her mother? She wasn't sure how to feel about that.</p>
<p>She watched as her father lifted his one hand to play with the blonde strands that stuck up on Naruto's head. The male Uchiha never took his eyes off his daughter, but she could see the droopy in his eyes, the dark bags that were forming, and though his gaze was intense, she could see the alcoholic glaze that indicated that her father was more than toasted but was coherent by his own will power. She could also see the slight flush over his cheeks.</p>
<p>If she wanted to know, this would be her only chance. </p>
<p>"Tou-san," she started, opening the door. She opened her mouth to speak only to close it again. It seemed she lacked the courage to ask. At least until she felt a hand slide into hers and giving a familiar squeeze of encouragement. "Are you in love with Hokage-sama?"</p>
<p>For a second, Sarada felt the air become stagnant. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and felt like she was unable to drag any air into her lungs. Almost like she was suffocating. Was she afraid of his answer?</p>
<p>Then, unapologetically and clearly, Sasuke answered. "Yes."</p>
<p>And just like that, the air became lighter and Sarada took a deep breath, her lungs burning. "Then why are you still with Sakura-san," Boruto asked. </p>
<p>Sighing, Sasuke shifted just a little bit and he tore his gaze from his daughter. When he looked back at them, his sharingan was turned off. "We're not. Sakura bares my name and had my child, but we have an arrangement. Sarada, you should ask her about the details. For now, let me sleep the alcohol you poured down our throats."</p>
<p>Mitsuki and Sarada giggled but Boruto was silently staring at him and the blonde Hokage (who was still happily in dream land). Sarada attempted to take Boruto's arm but he shrugged her hand off. </p>
<p>"Is it tou-san fault," Boruto asked.</p>
<p>There it was. The look Boruto had mentioned to them previously as Sasuke's eyes closed.  Love. Sadness. Acceptance. Loss. Sarada knew that her father was done speaking on the matter. So Sarada stepped to the edge of the bed and reached out to touch the man's leg and she gently squeezed it.</p>
<p>"Tou-san, we want you both happy. If Uzumaki Naruto is what makes you happy, you have our blessing." </p>
<p>Sasuke's eyes snapped up to look at the three genin before him and she wondered what he saw. When she glanced over her shoulder, Boruto had a grin on his face and was holding a thumbs up while Mitsuki nodded his head in agreement with a smile . So Sarada turned back just as she saw tears form a pool in his eyes before he adverted his face away and into Naruto's hair. </p>
<p>"Hn."</p>
<p>Smiling, Sarada turned around and grabbed Boruto's hand to drag him out of the room. "Sleep well tou-san!"</p>
<p>And Mitsuki waved as he closed the door behind him and his two teammates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys are amazing ❤️ all the kudos and the comments you have given me is amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Regrets and Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hinata speak</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy smokes! This one got away from me XD Apparently, when it's self discrimination, insecurities, negatives, etc, I can almost just keep going but hopefully you enjoy the longer chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Naruto was aware of was how comfortably warm he was. The second thing he became aware of was that he was curled around and holding something. Something that seemed both soft and hard at the same time. The third thing he became aware of was the massive pounding of his brain against his skull and the cottonmouth feel in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing, Naruto tightened his hold on the thing in his arms as his recollection of the previous night started to filter in. When did he get to bed? When had he fallen asleep? His last clear memory was of the small menaces daring him and Sasuke into the closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closet? Just as the memory surfaced, the scent of vanilla and cedar rose to his nose. Without thinking about it, Naruto turned his face into fluffiness which the scent came from. Where did he know that perfect blend of scents? Hinata? No, that's not right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening one eye, the blonde was greeted by raven colored hair. Suppressing the surprised jump, Naruto felt the regret, guilt, pleasure and satisfaction slam into all at once while he verified his bedmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a few more minutes to enjoy the feel of his oldest friend against him. At the same time, he accessed his situation. Sasuke would kill him if he woke up tangled the way he was with the blonde. Not to mention, Naruto knew his morning wood would definitely be noticed if Sasuke was to wake. However, it pleased Naruto that Sasuke seemed quite dead to the world, laying on his right side, gently clinging to Naruto's arm in his sleep. Even to this day, Naruto knew Sasuke had a hard time fully relaxing so he was grateful the Uchiha felt comfortable enough to let his guard down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very gently, Naruto unraveled his legs from Sasuke and gave a silent cheer when the man did not wake. Though it didn't last long as the uchiha gave a huff of displeasure that caused Naruto's lips to twitch. However the dark haired man simply let Naruto go as he muttered something to the effect of </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't go long </span>
  </em>
  <span>even as he turned onto his back, almost as if Sasuke knew it would no longer be guarded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight made Naruto smile even as he ignored the stabs of guilt in his chest. If Sasuke hadn't been keeping track of time, Naruto would have made a mistake. A large one, no matter how willing his best friend had been. Hinata didn't deserve that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pursing his lips together, Naruto walked out of the room and as quietly as he could closed the door behind him. He stared at the door for a moment, his mind whirling with thoughts but quiet all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back then, he hadn't understood what he felt for Sasuke. Back then, he had thought that what he felt was normal. The rivalry, the warmth, the gut wrenching sorrow when Sasuke had left and the need to get him back, no matter what. Sasuke was the first person past Iruka to accept him. How could he just leave the boy to his pain? He couldn't. Naruto understood, first hand, what it was like to be alone. Back then, Naruto had been willing to do anything to receive acknowledgement. So he had taken so much abuse by the time he had become a genin. Physical, sexual, emotional. It hadn’t mattered much until he had been able to at least fight back seriously. It had only been then that all the abuse had stopped. It turned out that bullies didn’t like it when you broke something even after being kicked down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he could save the one person who had acknowledged him when he had needed it most (Afterall, Iruka could only do so much), then Naruto would have done anything to save his best friend. Except he hadn't been able to save him. It never bode well for the blonde when he got stuck in his own head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning from the door, the blonde Hokage went in search of their children. In Sarada's room, Naruto found all three children passed out in the same bed. Boruto laid in the middle on his back, mouth wide open and drool hanging down one corner. On his left, laid Mitsuki who was on his side facing Boruto. His light blue hair lay much like a halo around the boy's head creating an innocence in the boy's face that made it difficult to associate him as Orochimaru's son. One of his hands was wrapped in Boruto's hand almost as if each boy didn't want to let the other go. In Mitsuki's other hand where it rested on Boruto's stomach, his fingers laced with Sasuke's daughter. On Boruto's right side, the blonde boy had his arm wrapped around the dark haired girl and her head rested on his chest. Sarada's other hand raised from underneath her to lace fingers with the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto stared at the picture laid before him and he could feel his heart in his throat. He wasn't blind. He knew what the kids were up to. Though it had been Mitsuki that had clued him in. He thought back to the previous day when the genin had approached him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hokage-sama, may I ask for some of your time?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking up from his paperwork at the sound of Boruto's teammate's voice, Naruto grinned. "Mitsuki! What's up?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy shifted where he stood, almost as if he was uncertain. In a way, his quiet ways reminded him both of Sasuke and Shino. However, the boy squared his shoulders and started with "Team 7 would officially like to invite you to a night of games with us and Sasuke-san!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unable to help his laughter, Naruto agreed to such plans but then the light blue haired genin shifted again. "Also, I wanted to ask for your advice."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto nodded his head in encouragement for the boy to continue. However, the genin turned slightly pink before Naruto barely heard "Nara-san, may I have some privacy?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Hokage looked up at his ever present aid who sighed, and muttered "troublesome" as he walked out. Both Naruto and Mitsuki watched the nara until he closed the door behind him. Then Mitsuki actually fidgeted for a moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is there something wrong with liking someone who is the same gender? I asked my parent but Orochimaru was not helpful."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto managed to suppress his surprise and was able to keep his expression neutral. "Not at all," the blonde answered. "I don't think gender matters if you can find someone who you truly like. It's an amazing thing to find. The people who you want in your life will accept you if they truly love you. You shouldn't let something like gender stop you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then why did you let it stop you'" Mitsuki asked, his head tilting just slightly. Naruto recognized that look. It was the look of a person who has a puzzle that they can't solve. Someone who was trying to make the pieces fit. "What if I have two people who make me feel this?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto decided to ignore the first question. "Life is difficult enough with just one. My previous suggestion still stands. I've heard of arrangements where one person has more than one partner, but I don't know much about that one. Just that it can be done with time, work and effort on all sides."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at the conversation, Naruto wondered if Mitsuki had been speaking about his team. Shikamaru had interrupted and the Hokage had been given a reprieve, but he wondered how long it would last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto stepped backwards, closing the bedroom door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. In fact, by the time he could get rid of the cottonmouth, he had drunk 3 glasses of water. By his fourth glass, the blonde found himself staring at the flow of water, his ears straining to hear sounds from around the house. After a few minutes, Naruto turned off the water and simply placed the cup in the sink, but his gaze remained empty as he stared at nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a hypocrite he was. Naruto had chosen the coward’s way and he knew it. After the war, he had started his studying for chunin ranks, Sasuke had gone through his trials, and before he knew it, Naruto could hear the whispers. He would study, take missions, marry, be Hokage and be happy. Soon enough, Hinata's interest had been known and since Sasuke had decided to travel to repent, Naruto had buckled under everyone's attention, demands, and their pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Naruto understood that what he felt for Sasuke would always be more than how he felt for Hinata. The woman barely held a candle to how he had felt about his teammate. Except his bravery had failed him when he needed it most, and so he did what he was told. Before he knew it, Sasuke and Sakura had had Sarada, and then Hinata had Boruto, then Himawari. It ashamed and disgusted him to admit that he had always been drunk when he slept with Hinata and could only get hard when he imagined his dark haired male teammate. </span>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a result, Naruto allowed his work to swallow him. If he was always working… If he was always neck deep in work then he wouldn’t have to go home. If he didn’t go home, then he wouldn’t be faced with his failure. The failure of not being able to love his wife the way she loved him. The failure of not being able to give Hinata what she deserved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How should he explain this to Hinata? What did he say? To Hinata? To Sasuke? To Sakura? Turning his gaze to the walls that separated him from Sasuke. Even after all these years, the feelings that he held close to his heart had never faded. A part of him had hoped that he had misunderstood his feelings, once he had realized what they were. However, Naruto had been sorely disappointed when they seemed to swell each time the other man returned from his long missions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-ruto?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft feminine voice broke through his haze and Naruto blinked several times before his wife’s image cleared and he was brought back to the present. He looked around as he was unsure how he even got there. He didn’t remember ever leaving Sasuke’s place. In place of his teammate’s living room, stood his wife at their front door, looking at Naruto with concern. The sun was low enough that the sky was only beginning to turn blue so it wasn’t surprising to find Hinata awake. He knew that she was an early bird, even now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto, what’s wrong?” Hinata asked, bringing up a hand to touch him. However when he flinched away, her hand froze midair before falling to her side. When Naruto refused to meet her eyes, Hinata pursed her lips together before turning around and opening the door. “Come in Naruto-kun,” she said softly, hoping to entice him. “I’ll get you some tea before you start your day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Naruto followed his wife into their home, but as he passed the family photos on the walls from the door to the living room, he felt the knife in his gut twist in regret some more. Hinata had given him a family. A home to call his own when he had never known one growing up. Even though he had yet to speak to her, Hinata never demanded he speak up again. She had always been that way though. Soft, understanding, gentle, patient, etc. Hinata always seemed to take Naruto’s moods as they came, never struggling to understand him when everyone else seemed not to. There really wasn’t anyone better that Naruto would have preferred to mother his children. She was one of the best people that Naruto could say he had the honor of knowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata set a cup of tea on the table in front him before taking a seat across the table. Even then, she didn’t say anything. She simply looked him over while Naruto avoided her direct gaze. After what felt like an eternity (though Naruto acknowledged it was probably only a few seconds, a couple of minutes tops), Hinata put her glass down and smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Naruto looked up at his wife and felt his eyes widen even more as he took in the woman before him. She was sitting in her chair with her back straight, her hands wrapped around the cup and her front end hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her lavender eyes seemed to look right through him and Naruto felt her sad gaze to his core even though her expression was still soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You knew,” he asked,  his voice trembling as he pushed the words out, though it was more of a statement than a question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded her head as she answered him. “Yes. I’ve always known that it would happen one day. However I made a choice to be selfish and have simply been waiting for you to make your decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata chuckled softly before turning her gaze down to her tea. “Kiba. He and Shino surprised me with a visit the other day and asked me questions that had me by surprise. I figured if that airhead could see that there were problems, it meant that you were coming around. Kiba asked me that day “</span>
  <em>
    <span>When will you stop settling for less than what you deserve?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I admit that I have often wondered that same question. I made the decision that it would be the day that you decided  you could come to terms with your feelings with Sasuke-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto stared at his wife in amazement. The blonde had no idea his wife’s old teammates had come around. He recalled how Kiba used to feel Hinata and had often throughout the years had felt bad until Kiba had seemed to finally started to look at other women. However, the question was an excellent one. When had Hinata become so mature? She always seemed to be one step ahead of him, even in the past. Was it that obvious? How he felt about Sasuke? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hinata looked back up at him, he found himself strangely lighter, more relaxed than he had in a long time. In fact, so did Hinata as she spoke, “I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and Naruto-kun, I’ve always known that it was always Sasuke-kun. I hope you can forgive me for being selfish for so long instead of encouraging you to follow your heart, just as you always have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto protested loudly and quickly as he came to his feet. “NEVER! Hinata! You have nothing to apologize for! If anything, it should be me apologizing for not being able to love you the way you deserve!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata, simply smiled at him, a sad, quiet acceptance in her eyes. She had known. She said she had always known. She came to her feet as well, walking around the table and taking Naruto’s real hand into her own. She turned his palm up and gently pressed a kiss to the center. “How about we agree to forgive each other and move on? You gave me two beautiful children Naruto-kun, that I wouldn’t replace them for anything. You loved me with what you could, and I took what you were willing to give. So going forward, I’ll support you with Sasuke-kun, and when I find someone, you support me with that person?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto stared at her for several seconds and she watched as tears welled in his eyes until there were pools and small streams down his face. He nodded his agreement but gathered Hinata into his arms where he rested his head on her shoulder. He felt her reach up and stroke his head though it wasn’t long before he felt her tears on his hair/cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had given him everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day, someone would give her everything in his place. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I'm actually really satisfied with how this one came out. Hinata really is one of the best characters I know in the whole series. I hope I did her justice &lt;3 stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Falling Apart to Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura's POV - After a long surgery, Rock Lee captures Sakura</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word had spread like wild over over a period of two days. The separation of the Nanadaime Hokage and his wife. Both parties had refused to say anything to the public so the rumor mill had run rampant faster than either one could have anticipated. Hinata had returned to the Hyuuga district, happy to give Naruto the house they had lived in so that the kids would be able to keep their rooms. </p><p> </p><p>When word had spread to the hospital, Sakura had sat down after a long surgery, hoping to get a short relief when she had just overheard two nurses talking amongst themselves on when the Hokage would return to the dating scene. She placed a cold coffee against her forehead and closed her eyes. The pinkette hadn’t seen her old teammate, but she was fairly certain she knew the cause of Hokage’s recent marriage separation. </p><p> </p><p>Several years ago, Sakura and Sasuke had made an arrangement, and both had kept to it. Sasuke’s side was that he had to marry her and give her his name. As a civilian turned shinobi, she didn't have a clan but the Uchiha name held great prestige even amongst other villages. Adding that to her list of achievements certainly had helped. Not to mention the wide berth strangers had given her. Afterall, she was a student of one of the legendary Sannin and a badass in her own right. However, the fortune that had come with Sasuke's name had been more than she had saved, and with Sasuke's approval, she had used it to set up the Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic. </p><p> </p><p>In return, Sakura would produce a child for him which would continue his bloodline. They had been on a mission together and when it had been completed, the two had gone for drinks. One thing led to another and their plan had gone off without a hitch. It was that night that Sasuke had admitted to her how he felt about their blonde teammate. It was the night Sakura had accepted that the Uchiha would never be hers. </p><p> </p><p>Even in love, the two left her behind. </p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t necessarily true though, and she knew it. She had the chance. The opportunity to seek love, affection, family, and acceptance in a person. However, she had been so wrapped in a fantasy, that she had allowed for that opportunity to pass her by. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura knew that it wouldn’t be long before the Uchiha came to resolve their contract. She had to admit, even the idea was a wee bit bittersweet. How would Sarada react to their separation?</p><p> </p><p>Across from her, Sakura heard a chair scrape across the floor and a person plop into it, letting out a large sigh. Opening one eye, she locked onto dark eyes, bushy brows, and his standard green leotard suit. “Sakura-chan! How are you this beautiful day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lee-san, what are you doing here,” Sakura asked, choosing to ignore his inquiry. She didn’t know if she could answer him truthfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Metal had an incident during training so we are here to get him tended,” Lee answered, although his eyes roamed over her face. What was it that Lee was looking for when he looked at her? Was he concerned? Did she have bags under her eyes? She did need to eat more? Yes. Not that it mattered. “Sakura-chan, when was the last time you relaxed?”</p><p> </p><p>While she was surprised, Sakura tried to think the last time it was. Though she honestly couldn’t remember when the last was. What did one do while they relaxed anyways? She had work. Sarada. What more did she need? So she shrugged in response to his question. Apparently, it was the wrong answer as Lee shouted, “YOSH! SAKURA-CHAN! WE SHALL SPAR!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sakura could reject the offer, he had already grabbed her by her wrist and was pulling her through the hospital. As they passed a nurse station, Lee shouted, “UCHIHA SAKURA IS GOING ON LUNCH. PLEASE LET METAL LEE KNOW THAT HIS FATHER HAS TAKEN SAKURA OUT! THANK YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>Completely baffled, Sakura could only stare dumbfounded after the green suited man. Behind her, she could hear a small cheer from the hospital staff that sounded suspiciously similar to “thank the gods” but she couldn’t be sure as the doors muffled their voices. She opened her mouth to say something however when she tried to search for it Sakura was unable to find the words that she wanted to say. Afterall, when was the last time she'd even gone sparring? Perhaps it would do her some good to relieve some of the stress and tension that she'd been thinking and Lee was the best person to go against her in many ways. Sometimes a person really just did need a good taijutsu duel.</p><p> </p><p>So she quietly followed after him until they reached one of the training grounds. Sakura was thankful that Lee didn't try to engage her in conversation as she instead took note of her chakras levels. The surgery had been a long one however she was grateful she had chakra left over in case of emergency. She had no doubt there would be such a case, but Lee and herself had historically left a training ground decimated after practice, both equally exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Their weekly, sometimes bi-weekly meet ups had started shorted after Metal had been born. Lee's partner had had complications during her pregnancy and Tsunade and Shizune had been unable to save both the woman and child. At the mother's insistence, the previous Hokage and her assistant had depleted their chakra reserves just to ensure the child's survival. While Metal had been hospitalized until Tsunade had decided he could live without the extra support, Lee had spiralled into a state of depression and self destruction in his grief.</p><p> </p><p>Even as Lee let her hand go to walk across the field, Sakura could still see the broken man he had been. She could still feel the terror she had felt when Gai-sensei had summoned her in a state of panic. Back then, Gai had led Sakura to one of the training grounds where Rock Lee had been on a rampage. By the time she had calmed him, he already had 6 of the 8 gates open. Sakura remembered having to beat sense into him, quite literally, by knocking him unconscious. While she had spent the time needed to stitch him back together, she had made several promises in hopes he would hear her.</p><p> </p><p>He had.</p><p> </p><p>One such promise was that whenever he needed to fight, to take his grief and channel it somewhere, she would meet him. Over the years, he had held her to it. If she were honest, it was therapeutic for her as well even if their sparring was sometimes delayed to missions. Which reminded her, when was their last match?</p><p> </p><p>Even as the thought crossed her mind, her body reacted without direction to block Rock Lee's kick as she returned to the present. Even as the hum of anticipation swept through her and her emerald eyes locked on the green beast, Sakura could see Lee's grin. The little green shit knew she had been distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching her jaw, Sakura shifted her weight just as she turned her wrist and wrapped her hand around his leg. As she jerked his leg toward her, Sakura planted her other elbow into his gut. Hearing his breath escape him, Sakura then twisted to wrap her hand around his head, smashing his forehead into her right knee. Before contact, Sakura felt a hand enter the space before catching her knee. At the same time, she felt the leg she had caught plant itself on the ground and she was lifted into the air. Sakura's vision starred for a few seconds as her back collided with the ground.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>What felt like an eternity later, Sakura and Rock Lee sat with backs against each other, panting heavily. When they had started, the sun had been high in the sky but now dusk wasn't far off. Both of them were breathing heavily as they say covered in a green glow as Sakura slowly used her remaining chakra to heal the worst of their wounds. </p><p> </p><p>"Neh, Sakura-chan, did you want to talk about what's bothering you now," rock lee asked, still panting. </p><p> </p><p>Even though Sakura didn't answer right away, Rock Lee simply remained quiet. His silence was always a great comfort to her. He always said his part then simply waited for her. He never rushed her and always seemed content to just be in her company. Sakura leaned her head back to rest against her back as she looked up at the sky. Did she want to talk about it? Not really. Who ever wants to talk about their failing marriage? Even though she had known from the beginning, Sakura had held onto a small hope, one she tried hard not to flame, that one day the Uchiha would look at her instead of their blonde teammate. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm going to file for divorce," Sakura whispered. </p><p> </p><p>She had never said the words out loud. It felt strange to hear the words out loud. The pinkette felt the male behind her stiffen and felt him shift as he tried to look over his shoulder at her. "Sakura-chan…."</p><p> </p><p>"Even I have to know when to let go, yeah?" When Sakura's voice broke, she dropped her head, brought one hand to cover her mouth as the sob tried to escape, and squeezed her eyes shut. Immediately, she felt Rock Lee get up and wrap his arms around her. He placed one hand over her eyes, almost as if to give her a dark place to let go while He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. She felt his head rest on top of her and She could hear his heart pounding against her back which made more tears fall from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>For her, it never should have been Rock Lee holding her. </p><p> </p><p>For her, it had always been Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>For Sasuke, it had always been Naruto. </p><p> </p><p>Between the mental toll from the surgery and now the physical exhaustion from sparring with Rock Lee, Sakura was unable to hold back the waves of expected grief and the tears it brought with it. At point, Sakura was sure that she was screaming, but she had disconnected from her reality. Logically, she knew it was a process that she needed to go through in order to heal, but that didn't mean she wanted to be present for her meltdown. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Sakura was thankful for Rock Lee's presence. It meant she wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally settled, her sobbing turned into hiccups, Rock Lee slowly withdrew his arms, almost as if he was unsure it was safe to do so. She opened her eyes and glanced up at the male who was still hovering with his arm still around her waist. He looked down at her with worry. </p><p> </p><p>Before she could say anything, she heard a throat clear in front of her and Sakura was surprised to see Metal Lee, looking everywhere but directly at her, holding out a bottle of water. His cheeks were glowing a soft red which the pinkette thought was rather cute, except his presence meant he had seen her meltdown. With her own cheeks red, Sakura took the bottle and opened it. As the cool water hit her throat, Sakura flinched at how raw her throat was. </p><p> </p><p>"Sakura-chan," Lee started, his voice soft in her ear. "Do what you do best. Fight. With your guidance, I was able to communicate my grief. I will help you do the same whenever you need it. However, talk with Sasuke-san, make him understand, even if you have to beat it into him. It seemed to have worked for Naruto-kun!"</p><p> </p><p>Sakura chuckled, her eyes falling to the ground. He made a valid point. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura stood up and wiped her face with her free hand. "Thank you, Lee," Sakura said quietly. After she brushed herself off, the pinkette turned to the DUO and smiled. "I'll think on your words. I'm glad you weren't injured too terribly, Metal."</p><p> </p><p>Then she turned toward the hospital, her step surprisingly lighter than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaannnd that is a wrap on this chapter! I was completely committed to writing the fight scene but chickened out last minute 😅 sorry about that but I hope you guys still enjoyed! Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: The Hardest Part is Always Walking Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura and Sasuke spar their last time as a couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys haven’t heard Jeremy Renner’s new album Live for now, you definitely should! I listened to it on youtube while writing this. That man is so underrated &lt;3 I love him. Ahem, alright, shall we? Sakura and Sasuke’s Separation chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Neh, Sasuke-kun, let's spar," Sakura suggested casually while doing dishes a few days after her spar with Rock Lee.</p><p>She saw one onyx eye turn to her but the pinkette kept her eyes on her chore. "As soon as I'm finished here, let's go to a remote location so that we don't have to hold back, and let's spar. Like good old times?" Even to her ears, the last sentence sounded hollow but she had made her decision and she was determined to follow it through.</p><p>Hinata did it. Why couldn't she?</p><p>All the response she got was "Hn." However she heard as the Uchiha stood and started moving around their home.</p><p>20 minutes later, both ninjas were geared up and Sasuke's rinnegan was already opening a portal. She pulled her last glove on as she stepped through the swirling portal to reveal the barren landscape now surrounding her. Sakura recognized it to be the same place that Naruto and Sasuke had leveled during their last fight as enemies before Sasuke had lost. Fitting, she mused, stretching her muscles as she walked away from her husband.</p><p>Naruto had always said that he could feel what his opponent was thinking simply by fighting. Sakura had proved the Blondes theory multiple times over the years. Rock Lee was proof of that as well. As she turned to face her opponent and dropped into her fighting stance, Sakura hoped to prove both the blonde and Konoha's Green Beast correct once more. There were so many things she wanted to say to Sasuke, but words, she knew wouldn't be enough for what she was feeling. The pinkette wanted him to feel her love, her anguish, her hope for the future, and her determination to move past him.</p><p>After all, this was hers and Sasuke's last duel as a couple.</p><p>The world around her fell away as Sakura took a deep breath in, her fists tightening. As she exhaled, both she and Sasuke kicked off the ground.</p><p>Hit, hit, hit, block, block, block, hit, block, hit. Back and forth, the couple exchanged and blocked blows, each taking as much as they gave. Sakura could feel his bones breaking underneath her fists, and Sasuke could feel where there were delays in her defense that normally wouldn't have been. As their spar continued, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that perhaps Sakura was taking hits on purpose, almost as if punishing herself using him as the tool to do the damage.</p><p>As for Sakura, the medic nin poured her feelings into each attack. Her grief of losing her dream, her despair over losing her husband (no matter how superficial it had been), her happiness that Sasuke and Naruto are finally on the same page, and her hope for the future. After all, none of them were the same people as they were when they had started on their journeys together as genin.</p><p>After half an hour of the couple going back and forth, Sakura found herself laying on her back staring up at the sky. She was panting heavily, though it sounded more like wheezing. Sasuke was standing over her as the victor though he crumpled to his knees once that distinction had been noted. Both of their clothes were ripped as neither had held back but Sakura could admit that while she couldn't stand on equal ground like Naruto could, the pinkette had to admit that she could at least give the man a run for his money.</p><p>Sasuke looked exhausted.</p><p>After she pulled herself into a sitting position, she motioned for the dark haired man to join her. Without waiting for his consent, she immediately started healing his more severe wounds. However, Sakura made sure to keep her eyes down. She could admit to herself that she was half to look into Sasuke's eyes, afraid of what she would see there. Especially with what she had to say next.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun," she started, gulping her feelings down. "I'm officially kicking you out. I will also be filing for divorce and will make the Hokage approve it by the end of week."</p><p>"Sakura…"</p><p>She shook her head, stopping him from saying anything more. "Hinata-chan has finally left Naruto right? It's finally your opportunity to get to him before anyone else does, right?"</p><p>She hated herself.</p><p>That was all there was to it. Even she could hear the tremble of tears in her voice and it disgusted her to no end. She wanted to give her teammates, her family, her blessing. Yet it seemed that it took all she had just not to cry all over her husband. Still, while her voice was being traitorous, her eyes were drier than she'd thought they'd be.</p><p>Finishing her healing of any of the worst, Sakura lifted her emerald eyes to meet Sasuke's worried mismatched eyes. Slowly, to give him time to pull away from her, Sakura ran her hand, first through his bangs and pulled them out of his face. With one onyx and the rinnegan looking back at her, Sakura smiled softly at him in amusement. He was always so busy trying to repent, to show Naruto that he was sorry for the damage he had caused as a teenager, that the adult Sasuke had never taken anything for himself other than the continuation of his bloodline. All of team 7 (surrogates included) had spent so many of the early years protecting and defending Sasuke to the rest of the world. Taking the one hand that was holding his bangs out of his face, the pinkette shifted her palm to cup the Uchiha's cheek, her thumb rubbing back and forth. After taking one last look, Sakura retracted her hand just enough for Sasuke to think she was pulling back before she poked him in the forehead.</p><p>Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before he gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry Sakura."</p><p>"Go. Tell Naruto-kun that I said you both have my blessing and the sooner he processes the divorce paperwork, the less the council will be able to say about your relationship," Sakura said softly, her chest feeling tight. However she couldn't tell if it was in pain or if it was merely releasing the stress the last several years caused her.</p><p>Sasuke held his hand out to her but she shook her head as she had no desire to go anywhere. "Hn." Reaching down, Sasuke grabbed one of her arms and threw her over his shoulder. As he opened a portal that led back into their home back in Konoha, Sakura felt an embarrassed blush creep up her face. He set her down on the couch before moving straight to the door, obviously eager to see their oldest teammate.</p><p>"Are you sure Sakura?" He asked, pausing at the door without looking over his shoulder.</p><p>She nodded, but remembering that his back was turned to her, she simply waved. "Go before I change my mind."</p><p>The pinkette watched as the Uchiha turned his rinnegan eye towards her before nodding and walking out the door.</p><p>Finally, that chapter of her life was closed and she could move on. She hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaannnnnddddd the splitting up of couples is wrapped up &lt;3 I don't know guys, I'm not as satisfied with this ending as I thought I'd be so maybe i'll edit in the future. I feel like Naruto and Hinata's separation was way more powerful than Sakura and Sasuke's, but this is what came out. I hope you enjoyed &lt;3 Stay safe!</p><p>After post edit: BY THE WAY guys! just how Rates R are we wanting to go? I have some steamy smut scenerios for some of our lovely heros (possibly heroines, if we want to go that far) that I would be MORE than happy to write out. Or I can keep it to Closet-Rated. Which would you prefer? Let a woman know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12: Coming together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke goes in search of Naruto!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the first 1714 words were all written while I was at work XD I did go back and tried to proofread it, but I admit that I'm not very good at re-reading my own work, but please! be gentle in the corrections &lt;3 Also, This chapter gets very explicit! This chapter simply establishes Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship. I did try to place lines to indicate where the smut starts and stops as well if you wanted to just skip the actual action but see the outlining dynamic of the two as we do get some juicy details on Sasuke's sex life :D  So, If you don't want to read the smut, and just the story, it's safe to skip this chapter. </p><p>One last thing, user g.o.d., this is all for you baby boo, Do enjoy &lt;3 I hope it meets the level of disgust in which you seem so eager to find.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been almost a week since team 7’s sleepover and the end of Naruto’s marriage. As Hokage, he had been able to quickly push the paperwork into completion, and although he had his (ex)wife’s permission, the blond had continued to avoid a certain Uchiha. He hadn’t been able to face his own reflection, much less see Sasuke. The Hokage had attempted to catch Sakura alone several times so that he could discuss it with her, but each time he had, Shikamaru had caught him by the back of his shirt on Naruto’s way out the door, or Sakura was busy with a patient. Naturally, he couldn’t interrupt appointments, especially traumatized children so each time he had sulked back to his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde admitted that it was starting to drive him crazy. It took what little self control the Uzumaki had not to just go straight to the Uchiha and pour his heart out onto the floor with no hesitation. However, he wanted to do it properly. Sakura had loved their teammate just as long as he had. While he highly doubted it was on the same level or even the same kind of love as what he held, over the years, the hokage had learned that there were in fact different kinds of love and what each one had meant. For the amount of respect that he held for her, Naruto wanted her blessing, no matter how fleeting his relationship with Sasuke ended up being (yeah, he’s still insecure after all these years. What of it?). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first few days, his son had been giving him ugly stares although the blond couldn’t figure out why. His miniature child refused to say anything to him but frankly, there was already enough going on just in the politics of Konoha that he couldn’t really afford to brood too long on what his son was upset about. So instead, he sent Konohamaru and his team on a C-class mission out of the village just to get the children out of his hair for a few days. Temporary, but effective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting his pen down, Naruto turned his chair to look out the windows and he leaned back, simply wanting to bask in the sun for a few minutes. Closing his eyes, the blonde took a deep breath, and just as he released it, he could feel the air shift around him. He tensed for one moment before Sasuke’s familiar chakra tingled over his senses, causing him to smile. The damn Uchiha and his Kamui. It was strange how warm that chakra signature made the Hokage feel. Although if he was honest, it was more of a turn on than a comfort, but he would never admit that outloud to anyone. It would be pried from him after his death. Even after all these years, it amazed him how good it felt to feel Sasuke’s Chakra so close to his own. Knowing where he was, no matter where he went in the world had been intoxicating at first. This though, having him in the village, far surpassed that exhilaration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Naruto could open his eyes and greet his best friend (afterall, you can’t avoid them if they catch you in your office), he felt Sasuke invade his space. He felt Sasuke’s fingers slide through his blonde locks to jerk his head backwards and something soft pressed against his lips. As his eyes snapped open, Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto’s lips, and the blond instantly opened for the dark haired male as a moan slipped out. As the two fought for dominance, Naruto’s reason slowly returned to him and he immediately broke the kiss, pushing Sasuke away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing,” Naruto seethed, one hand covering his mouth. He tried to both rub it out and savor it all at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above him, Sasuke smirked at him and for a moment, Naruto was taken back to the first time he had seen Sasuke after 2 years apart. The difference from that time versus now was that while Sasuke was still looking at him with a predatory, calculating look, there was a heat in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. Almost as if given the chance, he would attack Naruto, and the blonde wasn’t sure if it would be a good thing or a bad thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something I should have done a long time ago,” The older man replied, his voice low. His eyes flicked from Naruto to the door then back again. He held up one finger and Naruto watched as he walked over to the door and made a sign on the door that said, “</span>
  <b>BUSY. COME BACK LATER.</b>
  <span>” Then he closed the door and locked it. The Uchiha made a few more signs for the Silence jutsu and by the time he turned back to the Hokage desk, Naruto was watching him with one eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dammit, the blonde couldn’t help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sasuke got bossy on him and refused to tell him why, it turned parts of Naruto’s brain (and body) on that he didn’t know what to do with. Several years ago, Naruto had accidentally discovered that Sasuke didn’t actually like to be in charge. Not really when you got down deep into his core. Sasuke’s life, his circumstances, his chosen path in life had created a hard, prickly shell to protect his squishy insides. When his brother had murdered his family, Sasuke had thrown up shields and walls to protect the remains of his heart. After the war, as part of his sentencing, Sasuke had to attend therapy. It had been rough, but Naruto never let the other male go through it alone. He had to go through the appointment alone, but Naruto was there when he went in, and was always there when he came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now as a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>functioning</span>
  </em>
  <span>” adult, Sasuke had the barrier between him and other people out of habit and most people didn’t put the work into going past it. Naturally, Naruto had. So had Shikamaru, to Naruto’s surprise. The two men had an odd friendship that seemed to work, but the blonde was grateful that Sasuke had Shikamaru at all. So, Naruto had learned when Sasuke needed to have his bossy front (which was 95% of all time) and Sasuke had learned that it was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>” to relax with just Naruto. To allow the blonde to control much of their interactions, but eventually, the two of them simply fell into a pattern where Naruto took the lead, and Sasuke followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, it had been a difficult road. In many ways, Sasuke had reminded Naruto of a cat, not that he would ever admit it to the Uchiha. Naruto liked his hide where it was at, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Uchiha walked back around his desk, Naruto kept track of him until he was fully turned around, Sasuke standing directly in front of him. “Is it true,” Sasuke asked, his voice deeper than Naruto recalling it being. Upon seeing Naruto’s confused face, Sasuke clarified. “About you and Hinata splitting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked away, the subject still slightly tender. Even if he got what he wanted now, it had still ended with Hinata getting hurt. That was never something that he had ever wanted. However, with his eyes on the floor, Naruto nodded his confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then Sakura said, and I quote, “You both have my blessing and the sooner you process the divorce paperwork, the less the council will be able to say about your relationship”.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura had approved? Sasuke had ended it with Sakura? Or was it that Sakura had ended it with Sasuke? Naruto allowed his eyes to search the other man’s face, and it was there that he noticed the discoloration on Sasuke's left cheek and the dark haired man’s dirty and torn clothes. Thinking back on it, the blond recalled a small coppery taste to Sasuke when he had kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened," Naruto asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing serious. Sakura and I sparred." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure if he heard Sasuke correctly, he rubbed both ears then asked the man to repeat himself. Sasuke simply laughed, leaning in for another kiss and Naruto melted into it. He said they had her blessing, and he knew Sasuke would never lie about that. Not knowing how important it would have been to him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto reached up to cup Sasuke's face, needing one moment, one second to simply appreciate and bask in the enjoyment of kissing his best friend knowing that this time, there was no reason why he couldn't. Neither were with their wives, and while he wasn't looking forward to explaining to his kids - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How would Boruto react? Positive, Naruto hopes, but that's for another time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two pulled away, they rested their foreheads against one another. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke with the softest expression he had ever seen directed at him. That particular look was usually reserved only for when Sasuke was feeling particularly squishy while looking at his daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years of dancing around one another. Years of things unsaid. Where did they even begin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had relayed Sakura's message, but he hadn't vocalized his own feelings. That was a good place to start. Perhaps Sasuke would be willing to play along with him. To hide his mischievous smirk, Naruto moved to press his lips against Sasuke's neck, right underneath his left earlobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Naruto felt Sasuke gasp, he maneuvered them around, one arm branching out to shove his paperwork off his desk. He would convince shikamaru to help him reorganize it later. The blonde could also admit that it was super handy to have two arms versus Sasuke's one as he lifted the older man up and set him on his desk. Naruto didn't give him a chance to speak as the blonde covered his lips again. Letting his hands fall to Sasuke's legs, he pried them open, inserting himself between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he ran his one hand up Sasuke's leg, Naruto ran his tongue along the other male's lips, asking permission for entry. Sasuke granted access and Naruto immediately started exploring his mouth, their tongues brushing against one another. Unable to help himself, Naruto moaned out his satisfaction. How often had he dreamed of this? How often had he dreamed of Sasuke being underneath him? How often had he dreamed of being able to run his hands over skin that would normally only be clothed? Skin that only Sakura had ever gotten to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neh, Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled softly as he pulled away, his lips already moving to pepper kisses over the older man’s skin. “I love you.” Naruto felt Sasuke’s breath slam out of him and the blonde could tell that the older man seemed to hold his breath. So he took the opportunity to gently nip the skin directly over Sasuke’s pounding heartbeat and his ears strained to hear the intake of breath from the male under him. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than give the man the time to answer, Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke’s shirt and pulled it over his head. The blonde could see bruises already forming over Sasuke’s pale torso from his spar with Sakura. Some of the scratches looked red, swollen and angry, as if they had been worse, but the hokage figured that the pinkette wouldn’t have been able to leave her husband with the worst. So instead, Naruto leaned forward, gently kissing each bruise, each scratch on the male’s body, gently. With each touch, the Hokage fused chakra, healing each ache and pain as he went. The blonde knew that he was not on Sakura’s level, but one thing that had been implemented years ago was that all ninja were required to learn some level of healing. After all, you never knew when you would be separated from your medical nin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened to each of Sasuke’s responses. Some marks invoked a sharp inhale of breath, others invoked moans, but each time Naruto looked up, Sasuke’s face was flushed, his mouth open as he panted and his sharigan was active while desire burned in his gaze. It did something to him, seeing the Uchiha’s one dark eye turn red, to know that he was slowing down what he was seeing and committing it to memory. The Uchiha would remember this, and their closet experience for as long as he was alive. The blonde had to admit he was a little jealous of that. He knew he would remember for as long as he lived, but it would never be in the same detailed way that Sasuke would remember it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time Sasuke would open his mouth, as if to say something, Naruto nibbled on his pale skin, sometimes soft, sometimes hard, as if to judge how the brunette would react. Almost as if he was learning which evoked the best responses and never allowing the other male’s mind to be clear enough to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Naruto reached Sasuke’s waist, the blonde took the opportunity to nibble above his pant line. At the same time, his hands worked quickly to undo the Uchiha’s pants. Glancing up, his blue eyes touched the Uchiha’s face as he slipped his fingers into Sasuke’s pants, past his underwear. Slowly, as if to give Sasuke time to stop him, the blonde began to pull down his undergarments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me Sasuke. You’ve never said and I can’t read minds, “Naruto whispered softly, making sure that his breath fanned Sasuke’s skin as he revealed more of the male’s body to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sasuke’s hard cock sprang from his clothes, Naruto kneeled to bring his face leveled to the lollipop in front of him. With Naruto’s blue eyes still on him, the blonde leaned forward to blow on Sasuke’s erection and grinned as he felt Sasuke’s hand move from the desk where it had been supporting him, to his blonde locks where his grip was almost tight enough to make Naruto flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neh, Sasu-chan, do you love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the desire in Sasuke’s eyes shifted to give a hint of anger and embarrassment and he released his grip just to tighten it. Not giving him the opportunity to respond, Naruto’s tongue snaked out of his mouth and wrapped itself around the head of Sasuke’s cock. Then he wrapped his mouth around it, sucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sasuke moaned out, the word a loud gasp/moan making the blonde want to chuckle for a moment. However instead, the blonde focused on his task on hand. He owed the Uchiha from the other day. He had taken care of Naruto then, now Naruto was determined to take care of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In and out. Breathe. In and out. Naruto repeated the motion, his tongue running along the underside of Sasuke’s cock. His tongue never stayed in one motion. He rotated between sliding his tongue underside, swirling around the head, and would often try to touch the male’s balls with his tongue as he deepthroated Sasuke, taking him as far as he could. He tasted of sweat and hard work, but there was the underlying cleanliness that Naruto knew Sasuke worked hard to keep. A ninja never knew when the next time they would get a functioning shower so when it was available, one would never pass up the ability to simply feel clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naru-” Sasuke panted out, desire contorting his face. “I’m going to -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excitedly, Naruto reached up and gently rolled Sasuke’s balls into his hands. As the older man began to thrust into Naruto’s mouth, he hummed enthusiastically as he gave control of the speed over to the Uchiha. While Naruto wasn’t overly experienced, even he knew this was a little fast for a man, but he wouldn’t complain. In his hand, he felt Sasuke’s balls tighten and the grip in his hair tightened impossibly more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Naruto” Sasuke moaned out, warm fluids jetting down Naruto’s throat. He greedily swallowed the salty cum and continued to suck Sasuke until there was nothing left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he let Sasuke’s cock go, he leaned backwards onto the heel of his feets as he licked his lips and looked up at his partner. Sasuke was looking at him in wonderment, his face flushed and was panting heavily. Naruto watched as his sharigan faded back into his black coloring and the blonde couldn’t help but grin. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto watched as Sasuke’s blush deepened and moved further down his body. “Shut up, Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke snapped. Even as he stood and Naruto remained where he was, forcing the two of them to share the same space. “It’s been a long time. Besides, where did you even learn to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged as he pulled Sasuke’s pants up for him and came to stand. “Clones. How long exactly, is a long time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at him for a moment, almost as if he was picturing what Naruto had just told him, but then he stepped away from the blonde to pull his shirt back on and he mumbled something under his breath. “Sasuke, I can’t hear you when you mumble quietly like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto allowed the male to escape him and sat back down in his chair. Then he simply laced his fingers together as he rested elbows on his very messy desk. When Sasuke glanced over at him, Naruto refrained from chuckling as the man’s face became a tomato. As the Uchiha walked over to where he had placed the soundproof seals, the man stated clearly, “No one has touched me since Sarada’s conceivement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the seal was removed, the dark haired man straightened his clothes to ensure that he looked presentable. Naruto remained silent as he processed the information that had been given to him. When Sasuke turned back to him, one hand on the door, Naruto lifted his eyes from his desk to look at his friend. “I merely tolerated what I needed to because I thought it was impossible with you so I figured I might as well continue my bloodline. It was a nice thought, to not be alone anymore. Once I had that, there was no reason for anyone to touch me in such a way. For me, it's always been you, Usuratonkachi. If it’s not you, then it would be no one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura said she was kicking me out, so I’m going to move my things to your place. Unless you object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden change of subject had Naruto blinking his eyes dumbly for a moment before he grinned, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “I’ll see you tonight then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn,” Sasuke responded. The two stared at each in amazement for a moment before Sasuke chuckled before turning away to open the door and he grabbed the do not disturb sign as he left the blonde to his duties. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*blushes* omg, that was my first time writing such explicit scenes. I have a newfound respect for my romance novels authors. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13: It's In Their Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarada goes looking for her mother only to find, it's in their eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good day lovelies! I admit I scrapped and rewrote a few things as it progressed, and as previously stated this is un-proofread, so please be gentle in your correct. I know some of you have been waiting and have probably given up, so without further ado, enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sarada, how is your mom doing,” Mitsuki asked, weeks later since the public had found out about the separations of the Uchiha and Uzumaki families and the reason behind it, during lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today found Team 7 sitting at the park under a tree, taking their break from a D-class mission. As much as the Uzumaki boy hated trash cleaning around the parks of Konoha, he could admit that he enjoyed the afternoon lunches under the trees. After all the chaos, the young genin were finding more pleasure in the smallest enjoyments of life that they usually took for granted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As everyone involved had expected, once word had gotten out (which wasn’t long since Sasuke wasn’t seen far from their Hokage in recent days), it had spread like wildfire, and not just across Konoha. Even though it had been a short few weeks, visitors and long distance friends were reaching out to confirm the rumors that were spreading. According to some, there had been several Shinobi across the political world who had lost bets that had been placed upon the two prestigious men. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both women seemed to have no care about the whispers and chatter that occurred wherever the Hyuuga Princess and Medical Director went. However, children were more perspective than adults were. As the Uchiha quietly took another bite to give her time to find an appropriate response, Boruto watched his teammate closely. In some ways, the blonde had to admit that it was fun to watch the wheels turn in his teammate’s head. It was almost like you could physically see on her face the wheels turning her brain. However he had to admit he was curious as well. He knew how his mother was doing, which he questioned himself, but the pink haired Director was a very different person than his gentle mother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom,” Sarada trailed off for a moment as if deciding on what information was appropriate to share. “Isn’t doing well. She’s spending even more time at the hospital, and if she’s not at the hospital, you can find her one of two places. First is at home with multiple bottles scattered around her empty, and the second is at any of the training grounds, pulverizing the earth until nothing is almost left. She’s either angrier than a bull, or drunker than a skunk. I’m not entirely sure how to help her. She isn’t sleeping either lately unless it’s because she’s had too much to drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team shared a moment of silence as each child took another bite to process the information that Sarada had shared. Then, quietly, as if unsure of whether he should share, Mitsuki spoke softly, “I saw something interesting a while back. I was passing the training grounds to head to the gates for a mission when I saw Rock Lee embracing your mom while she was crying really hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarada stiffened at the implication while Boruto choked on his mouth full of food. Sarada turned her dark gaze upon her teammate but allowed silence to stretch between them as she tossed around the idea of Rock Lee and her mother. In truth, the young Uchiha didn’t know a lot about Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast outside of rumors. She always assumed the man was nice, after all his son, Metal, wasn’t too terrible of a person and he was progressing nicely as a genin. The boy had even come a great deal with his stage fright, which considering how paralyzed he used to get, was saying something. However, her knowledge of the Green Beast was limited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though if the young heir was to admit, she was starting to suspect that might be true of the entire generation before theirs. Their Hokage, her father. The whispers of lives lost during the War. From her understanding of history, there had been powerful, strong ninja’s who had passed. Some with strength that had not been seen since. There was a voice in the back of her head that Sarada tried often to silence that always whispered to her. <em> Perhaps our generation is over all weaker simply because of peace. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a traitorous voice that made itself known in her weakest moments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I admit that I don’t know much about him,” Sarada started, her eyes having shifted to stare down at her lunch. “But, mother let him hold her? While she was crying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hn,” Mitsuki responded in confirmation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then he might be worth looking into. Especially if she was crying,” Boruto suggested, leaning on his crossed legs in thought. “Your mom doesn’t strike me as the type of woman who would just let <b> <em>any</em> </b> man hold her, much less see her cry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarada nodded her head in agreement as she swallowed her drink. “I haven’t seen mom cry in a long time. Even when she’s drunk, she just sits there, staring into nothing as if she’s lost in her own head. It’s like she’s awake, but the lights are off, nobody is home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which found team 7 following the Jounin for several hours. They found that the man was loud and boisterous, but kind and seemed to always want to help. The genin had found themselves impressed as they had followed him to the training grounds and had watched him practice his taijutsu, which Sarada could admit was slightly terrifying. They had also found that the man was quite open with his affections with his son as well and Sarada could feel positive energy radiate from father and child with a fierceness that was intimidating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, as they watched the pair spar, Rock Lee seemed to have patience with his offspring that team 7 was not familiar with. Even when the boy failed the worst to complete his father's demands, the older Bushy Browed man never got angry. It almost seemed as if he understood the struggle that his son was experiencing, but how could that be? He was one of the best taijutsu fighters Konoha had to offer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only later, after inquiring about Rock Lee from their Sensei did they learn the reason. Because Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast had once broken his bones beyond possible repair during his Chunin exams. That it was only with the ability from the Godaime and his own determination, had his bones and muscles been reknit together and his taijutsu ability restored. To have your future taken from you with nothing left… It was a feeling Team 7 was beginning to understand well by now. The desire to get stronger. To protect the people closest to you, a risk of death was sometimes needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Therefore, that evening, when Sakura had not returned home from the hospital Sarada went in search of the Director. Since her shift had ended several hours ago, Sarada started with the training grounds as she knew that Sakura would sometimes go there first after a particularly hard day. She was proud of her mother, especially for the work that she put forth for the traumatized children of the ninja world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the defeat that had come initially from Deepa, Sarada was beginning to understand that treating the trauma that comes with the world was important. Afterall, deep inside, she was starting to suspect that her own restless nights stem from the harsh truths that she has been forced to learn since graduating the academy. It made her wonder what other deep issues lay in wait in the adults minds who went through the blood and carnage of war, and of the children who had been left behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she could admit that it unsettled her, Sarada was determined to turn those feelings into a strength that she could use. She just wasn’t quite sure how she was going to do that yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning her awareness to her surroundings, Sarada noted that she had arrived at the training grounds of Konoha, but there were no sounds of battle. Even as she walked through the grounds, there was no damage, no chakra, nothing but silence and the sound of her own footsteps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, no, that wasn’t true. She could barely hear it. The sound of metal hitting metal, muffled by the sound of the waterfall that she knew was here. It was one of the few locations that had been remade after the war, though most people went there to relax, not to spar. Sarada walked into the forest, listening for the sound of metal clinking to get louder. However, not wanting to distract whoever was fighting, the young Uchiha remained hidden in the trees as she moved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the waterfall came into view, so too did two blurs, one green and one red, separating and coming together with the clanging that had drawn Sarada to this place. However, her plain eyes were not able to keep track of the two blurs as they moved, so Sarada activated her Sharigan and quickly muffled a gasp as the two figures motions slowed down under her gekkai kenkai. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before her, Sarada’s pink hair mother was covered in dirt, grime and blood. Her arms were covered in small slices and her shirt, almost quite literally, was hanging on by a thread with tears scattered throughout the material. Blood smeared near her lips and there was at least one gash or two on the Uchiha’s face. Sakura’s hair had a few sticks in it but her expression…. Was not one that Sarada could say she had ever seen on her mother’s face. Cold and determined but her eyes were fierce, calculating, happy, focused, sober. Her breathing was ragged, yet strangely even. As if she had been fighting for a long time but was still able to maintain control. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jounin known as Rock Lee, for who else could he be as the spitting image of his son, was not in a much different condition. His green jumpsuit had rips and tears scattered from head to toe and blood could be seen of varying levels of heaviness, but his usual orange attachments were missing. His speed was faster than anything Sarada had seen in Konoha before. His expression much matched her mother’s, however something in the man’s eyes made the girl pause. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were also fierce, focused, happy, but they were soft. Sakura’s eyes were hard, and upon closer observation, Sarada noticed that there was a distance in her eyes, almost as if Sakura wasn’t really seeing Rock Lee. That was when the young Uchiha realized that underneath the initial happiness her mother’s eyes reflected was the flame being fueled by an anger stronger than the grief that now seemed not far behind. However, in the Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast eye’s, they held almost a fondness for the woman they gazed upon. Almost as if wishing for her to do her worst. To allow him to take her grief and channel it for her as her tool, however she would allow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the image of these two ninja sparring burned itself into her memory courtesy of the Sharigan, Sarada forced her gaze away, feeling embarrassed and almost as if she violated their privacy. She felt like what she had just witnessed in the moment of time when slowed down, was far too intimate for her, muchless anyone else, to have witnessed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that her mother was at least safe for now, Sarada turned away and as quickly and quietly as she could, scurried away. She did not want to impede on what seemed like a sacred time for her mother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That woman suffered enough because of their family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If a little bit of time sparring with someone who can look at her like that could help her, then so be it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I have been away from some time, and still both this story and the one that started it, It's In Their Eyes, are still getting comments and Kudos, and I love you all for it. I have been dealing with major depession issues, work stress, family having covid (no one within my own household thankfully), writer's block, etc and it all sort of piled on top of each other until...... well, let's just say that my world has not been that great lately. So thank you for reading this and sticking around. I will try to be more diligent but unlike some of my favorite authors that I read here, I do not have multiple chapters in line to upload. I am far too much of an impatient person for that, so as I have the inspiration to write and complete, you receive them almost immediately. I hope you can understand and forgive such lateness. I hope to see you for the next one &lt;3 Stay safe out there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>